With more people living longer, there is an increasing prevalence of age-related neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease (PD), with its progressive loss of mobility and cognitive function. Parkinson's disease results from death of dopaminergic neurons in the substantia nigra, resulting in the progressive impairment of motor function for afflicted patients. Earlier symptoms of the disease are movement-related, with characteristic signs of shaking, rigidity, and difficulty in initiating movements. Later symptoms of the disease include dementia. The often protracted nature of the decline in quality of life as a result of PD affects not only the individual suffering from PD, but also family members, health-care professionals and the health-care system that provide care for PD patients. Treatments directed toward the underlying and progressive pathophysiology of PD are limited.